


Movie Nights

by victoryblainers



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoryblainers/pseuds/victoryblainers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: For <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/43590.html?thread=58498630#t58498630">this gkm prompt</a> . When Kurt celebrates his 16th birthday, Burt thinks it’s about time he had “The Talk” with him and taught him about sex. He decides that the best way to teach him is by showing him porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Nights

**Author's Note:**

> please check tags for warnings. Dub-con warning for the beginning, eventually becomes consensual.

Burt looks down at his watch, it’s a quarter to 8:00 pm, he let Kurt go to dinner and a movie with Rachel and the girls to celebrate his birthday that evening, but he made it clear that Kurt should be home early to spend some of his birthday with his old man. Kurt looked a bit guilty for wanting to go out with his friends instead of staying home with his dad, but Burt told him to go and have fun. The truth was that Burt did want Kurt to enjoy himself, but he would be lying if he said that there weren’t ulterior motives for wanting his son out of the house for a few hours.

He’d been thinking about this for the last few months leading up to his son’s sixteenth birthday. Kurt was growing up and Burt knew all too well that raising a teenage boy on his own was tough enough. Raising a gay teenage boy with a habit of dressing flamboyantly was enough to fluster any parent. But raising a gay teenage boy with a less than usual anatomy was about as unconventional as it got. Burt knew that Kurt’s condition was not unheard of, in fact in recent years more and more people started speaking up about human anatomy and breaking the mold of what was seen as the norm. So yes, his son had a vagina. It was yet another thing that made Kurt unique, but no less special.

The real problem Burt faced was actually something quite common. Some of the guys at the garage have mentioned what torture it was trying to get their sons to sit through The Talk without snickering. Greg, one of the mechanics, commented in passing that he was glad he had daughters, since he knew his wife would want to take care of teaching their girls about all that stuff. Unfortunately for Burt, his wife was long gone and therefore the task was his and his alone to face. Burt mused that even if Elizabeth were still alive, Kurt was still his son, no matter what the equipment, it was still his duty to teach his boy about the facts of life.

Burt raised his son on his own, his own parents passed years before and he didn’t have any close family to count on, so after Elizabeth, it really was just him and his boy. Burt did his best to support his son, and he prides himself on knowing the boy well. Which makes this impending conversation all the more difficult. Kurt is the most stubborn person Burt has ever known. He is easily embarrassed and hates being put in awkward positions. Not to mention that as smart as Kurt is, he is a bit naive. Burt tries to keep the movies he buys family friendly (His own private video collection is kept safely in his room). The action flicks Burt loves are entertaining and Kurt does occasionally sit and watch with him, but it seems like those films are required to have some sort of random sex scene in them. When those scenes come on screen, Kurt leaves the room to get a snack or for a bathroom break. He conveniently comes back into the room as soon as the scenes are over. The thought of sex makes Kurt uncomfortable, Burt knows this. That doesn’t change the fact that as a he gets older, he will start to experience attraction. He’ll probably meet someone he is attracted to (hopefully someone he loves) and eventually he’ll - have sex.

Which means its up to Burt to make sure that before that day comes, Kurt is prepared and knows the how to’s about sex and safety. Except Burt has no idea where to even begin. He entertains one crazy idea for all of two seconds before he decides that its ridiculous and very inappropriate. He decides to go to a professional, knowing that he would need specific information about sex for Kurt. So one long trip to Kurt’s doctor, two conversations with Dr. Craig and her receptionist Claire, a handful of information packets and pamphlets and Burt is as prepared as he dare be for this sit down with his son.

He decides to wait until Kurt’s birthday, knowing that it would be the best time to start a conversation about change and development with his flighty son. Burt checks his watch again, Kurt should be walking into the house any minute now. Probably giggling and smiling, arms full of presents and heart full of well wishes. Burt glances down at the kitchen table, he carefully arranged the information he got from Dr. Craig in the most non-threatening way he could. He fully expects Kurt to freak out and want to flee as soon as he catches on to what is happening but he’ll improvise if he needs to.

Before he can over think his plan, Burt hears the front door open.

“Goodnight! Thank you, girls!” Kurt’s bright and happy voice carries through to the kitchen, alerting Burt that its now or never. He gets up from his chair to greet his son in the living room.

“Hey, Dad.” Kurt says as he places his gifts on the foot of the stairs, planning on taking his things down later. “I’m sorry I’m a bit late, Rachel decided she needed to sing three versions of Happy Birthday to me after the waiters at Breadstix didn’t meet her standards.” he explains fondly before going to give Burt a big hug.

“Thanks so much for letting me go, Dad. I know it’s tough to see me grow up but it was so great of you, I had so much fun.” Kurt whispers as he gives his dad one last squeeze before he lets go.

“It’s alright, kiddo. I know you’re growing up.” Burt starts, deciding to take his chance he continues, “Speaking of that, I actually have something I need to talk to you about. Step in the kitchen with me.” he tries to pull of an easy tone but if the look on Kurt’s face is anything to go by, he probably sounds more serious that he meant to.

“Alright, dad. Everything is okay, ri-” Kurt’s wondering is cut off by a shocked little gasp when he catches sight of the kitchen table. Eyes zeroing on the first pamphlet, 10 ways to Initiate Safe Sex.

“Now, Kurt please just hear me out, you’re gettin’ older now and-”Burt tries to reason but Kurt is backing out of the room, his eyes wide and wild.

“NO! No- la la la la no, I’m not hearing this. la la la la” Kurt turns out of the room fully, fingers placed firmly in either ear as he shakes his head furiously.

“Come on, Kurt. Let’s not make this anymore difficult than it has to be. I just want you to know these things for when the time comes.” Burt reasons but its too late.

“No, dad! We are not going to have this conversation now, or ever. No no no no!” Kurt screams before he dashes off to his basement bedroom, deliberately banging the door shut to make his point.

Burt runs his hand down his cheek in frustration before removing his baseball cap. He walks back to the kitchen to clear off the table when his thoughts go back to his previous idea. It is as ridiculous as it is wrong but Kurt has always been a visual learner and sometimes tough love is the best way to get through to stubborn people. And Kurt is as stubborn as they come.

After gathering all the information packets, Burt makes a mental note to try again with them later, but for now he’ll have to do this the hard way. He makes his way up to his own bedroom and to the small cabinet he keeps by his closet. He keeps it locked, not because he thinks Kurt would invade his privacy, but he still likes the added security of keeping this locked away.

He takes a moment to browse his options before making a choice. He takes out the dvd and places it on top of the cabinet while he locks it once again.

Burt takes long breath and steels himself to face his son again, in a way he never thought to think of. He exits the room and goes downstairs to set up the dvd player for a completely different type of movie night with his son.

 

—-

 

Deciding that Kurt has had plenty of time to cool down, Burt knocks sharply on his son’s bedroom door. He knows that Kurt will come upstairs, no matter what Kurt still respects him and will not directly disobey. Not wanting to waste time, Burt walks back into the living room and perches himself of the armrest of his recliner. He has the television set up and the remote ready on the coffee table. He knows he might have to struggle with Kurt for a bit, but this is really the only option he has left.

 

He knows that this idea is far fetched but his intentions are good. Kurt needs to know about sex and Burt is the only one that can show him. Burt knew this would be awkward, he just didn’t expect to have to expose his son to his own …references.

Burt shakes his head, trying not to think about how wrong this could be and focuses on his goal. Teaching Kurt about sex. Kurt might be stubborn, but he can’t match Burt’s persistence.

A moment later, Kurt opens his door quietly, keeping his head down and trying to seem as small as possible. He obviously went through his night time skin routine, his face is freshly washed and he stands barefoot in his sleep shorts and light t shirt.

“I’m sorry, dad. I didn’t mean to freak out like that. I didn’t mean to be rude to you.” he says in a quiet, yet sincere voice.

“Kid, I know its not a conversation either of us is comfortable with. I shouldn’t have just sprung it on you like that.” Burt replies, knowing that keeping peace amongst them is most important.

“So does that mean we can just forget about it?” Kurt ask hopefully.

“I’ll forget about the pamphlets. For now, Kurt.” Burt adds before standing up and walking toward his son.

“Look kiddo, why don’t we just enjoy the rest of your birthday? Lets watch this video I just put in. I’ll mean a lot to me if you just sit through it with me, that alright, buddy?” Burt offers, not wanting to give away too much information and thus scare the boy away again.

“Yes, anything would be better than this awkwardness.” Kurt complies as he takes a seat on the couch.

Burt silently prepares himself, he walks over to the light switch to dim the lights before they get started.

~~~

Kurt watches as his dad walks over to shut the lights off, he reaches over for the remote knowing that his dad likes watching the previews.

Burt is walking back into the living room when he sees Kurt sitting stock still on the edge of the couch. On the television there is a couple kissing passionately. The guy, broad shouldered and muscular holds the young woman, petite and brunette in his arms. His hands caress down her sides before firmly resting near the dip of her back. He’s playing with the hem of her already short dress, pulling it to reveal her luscious ass.

 

Suddenly Kurt is on his feet, his face is beet red and he is looking anywhere but at his dad. “D-dad, I think you, um, I think, you forgot, to um change it, from when I was out, I should go downsta-” Kurt stammers out while trying to move away from the couch.

Before he can get far Burt reaches for him, grabbing him around the shoulders and stopping him.

“Buddy, I tried to do this the other way but you won’t cooperate with me. Now we have to go another route. Just sit with me, kiddo, I-” Burt reasons before Kurt tries to run off again.

The moans and whimpers on screen still play loudly in the background. Burt tugs at Kurt’s waist before they both tumble onto the couch getting his son to sit between his legs and holds him tightly around his middle.

“Dad, no. Please this isn’t right. I can’t watch this, Dad! Let me go!” Kurt whines exasperatedly as he pushes on Burt’s arms. His dad is a strong man and Kurt knows he doesn’t stand a chance of getting out of his grip. 

His mind is racing, there is no way this is actually happening. The couple on the screen are still grinding against each other but now that he notices, the girl is down to her bra and panties. The guy still has all his clothes on but the angle shows his obvious erection. God this is crazy, his dad is shushing him and holding him still and frankly Kurt is getting tired of fighting back. Burt’s always been a big man, despite Kurt’s recent growth spurt he knows there is no way he’ll be able to release himself. Instead, he closes his eyes and tries to think about a time he wasn’t trapped beneath his father’s grip while being forced to watch porn.

He must be going crazy. It’s the only explanation. Or maybe he never made it home. Rachel’s reckless driving finally killed him and now he’s stuck in some bizarre afterlife he can’t escape.

“Kurt, open your eyes. Open them.”

He shakes his head.

“You need to see this, I can go on all night, bud. You can’t keep them closed forever.”

He’s right. Kurt knows that he isn’t the only stubborn Hummel in this house. Once his dad has an idea in his head, he won’t let up until he’s followed through with it completely. Burt still has a strong grip around his middle and his legs are wrapped around Kurt’s, holding painfully tight near his ankles.

Kurt shudders again before he opens his eyes, slowly. He looks up at the ceiling, hoping his dad won’t notice. Maybe if he can focus on something else and stay completely still he can get out of this without having to actually look at the screen.

Burt senses Kurt’s muscles relaxing a bit, he squeezes around his waist, willing him to look at the couple making out on screen.

“None of that, kiddo. You ain’t getting out of this ‘til I know you’ve really learned somethin’.”

Kurt tenses again, breathing deeply against his dad’s hold. “Please, dad. Don’t make me. It’s so embarrassing. I can’t watch this with you here, like this.” Kurt breathes anxiously. He is starting to wiggle his hips, trying to separate himself a bit more from his father’s lap.

Burt flexes his hands, letting them rest on Kurt’s flat belly. The couple on the screen are trading poorly written dialogue, Burt’s watched this video countless times, enough to know when the good stuff will start.

 

He wonders if maybe he should have picked a different video. This has always been one of his favorites, he’s spent many nights with his fist firmly around himself while watching the slender girl on screen get fucked over that table.

He tries not to think about that as he hooks his chin over Kurt’s shoulder. “I know you don’t like watching this stuff with me in the room. You think I don’t notice when you leave the room during our movie nights? You come back conveniently after the sex scenes are over. But you can’t leave the room now, you’ll just have to watch it, son.” Burt says as he looks at his boy. Kurt is shaking now he finally looks at the screen. The guy is lifting the girl off the table, helping her onto her feet before grabbing two handfuls of her ass. She yelps before bringing her arms around his neck and pulls him into a filthy looking kiss.

Kurt is now seated fully in his lap, shifting while watching silently and breathing heavily. Burt realizes guiltily that he can feel his dick throbbing, swelling from the inadvertent attention it’s getting from his son’s movements and his own knowledge of what the on screen couple are going to do next.

Both Hummel men sit quietly in the room save for the continued moans coming from the screen and their shared heavy breathing. It’s only then that Burt takes notice of how disheveled his son looks. In the struggle to calm him down, Kurt’s shirt rode up his abdomen, now exposing his quivering belly. His already short shorts are riding up his thighs, revealing the creamy length of slender skin and muscle. Burt’s already half hard cock swells even more, making it impossible for his boy not to feel it against his bottom.

Kurt must come to the same realization at the same time as his dad, he gasps, stunned and begins to shift again, trying to bring more distance between the two of them.

Later, Burt will blame it on the overwhelming situation -that he created, yes but that’s neither here nor there- but what possessed him to do what he does next is something he’ll try not to dwell on.

He brings his right arm across Kurt’s waist to get a good grip on his left side, pulling in the thin boy tight and close to his chest. His left hand slams down onto the middle of Kurt’s left thigh. Kurt pushes up against his dad’s chest, lifting his pelvis up momentarily before Burt’s hold tightens harder still.

“Oh, dad, is that, it’s your- I can feel it. Oh god.”, Kurt cries out as he feels the swell of his dad’s bulge before he lets himself fall back into Burt’s lap.

“Shh, son. It’s natural. It’s a natural reaction, it’s okay, bud. Just relax and let your body and mind react the way they want, don’t fight it. Just let go.” Burt feels like a wild man. His mind is racing and he can feel his boy’s thumping heart against his chest.

~~~

Their attention is brought back to the couple, the girl is on her knees facing the man’s crotch. She looks up at him with a look of mischief and dedication. The man reaches down and unzips his already unbuttoned pants. He rubs himself a bit before lowering his briefs and jeans down in one go. His cock juts up toward his belly, curved and leaking already as he reaches for the girl’s hair. It’s let loose and flows on down her back like a waterfall. He gathers it in one hand before guiding her with it, like a leash, toward his dick.

Perhaps he was caught up in the moment but Kurt lets out a muffled moan just as the brunette on the screen moans and begs her partner to let her suck him off.

 

Catching himself, Kurt whimpers, ashamed of his own arousal. He knows its wrong, he is sitting in his father’s lap, completely held down in his strong grip. He can feel the length (fuck it’s long and thick) of his dad’s cock pressing into the curve of his ass, but none of that stops the growing wetness between his thighs.

Kurt chews on his bottom lip, trying to ignore the heavy weight of Burt’s hand so close where he is so wet. But Burt must notice his son’s new dilemma.

“That’s right, baby. Don’t hold back. It’s okay to want that.” Burt whispers as he lets his hands roam. The hand that was holding Kurt still slips under his shirt. He rubs gentle soothing circles around his soft belly before sliding up further. Burt isn’t surprised to find Kurt’s nipples hardened into little buds. Kurt shudders, keening when his dad pinches one of his nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

“Dad, we shouldn’t it’s not- ahh!” Kurt’s worries are cut short as he feels a sharp spark of arousal shooting down his spine.

“Good, that’s good little boy. Look at that dirty girl take that cock in her mouth. Desperate for it, she’s a naughty little thing though, you’ll have to get lots of practice before you can take it deep like that. Don’t want you getting hurt.” Burt remarks out loud. Kurt is writhing against him, his eyes are clenched shut as he pushes his chest closer to his dad’s exploring fingers.

“Promise your old man you’ll get plenty of practice before trying to take a cock deep in your mouth like that pro. Let me hear ya’ say it, kiddo.”

Kurt shakes his head furiously before attempting to bury his face in his dad’s shoulder.

Burt twists against his hold on Kurt’s hardened nipple just to hear the surprised groan his son lets out.

“Come on, Kurt. Are you gonna be a good boy and practice taking cock down your throat?”

“Fuck! Ung..” Kurt opens his eyes this time, finally ready to give up the act, he can’t fight what he wants. He can feel his pussy dripping with his juices and he knows its only a matter of moments until Burt feels it too. He won’t be able to deny how turned on he is anymore.

“Shit, yeah, daddy! I’ll practice. I’ll be a good boy! So good.”

Burt wasn’t expecting Kurt to say that. The little bit of self restraint he had left goes flying out the window as he grinds his cock up, snuggling it between Kurt’s perfect ass.

Both father and son moan at sound of obscene sounds coming from the screen.

“What’s this, is your little pussy excited too, kiddo? Does it need some attention?”, Burt muses as he brings his other hand to cup Kurt’s center. He breathes heavily into his son’s neck, feeling the boy shiver with the gust of air on his sensitive skin.

“So fucking wet, buddy! Shit, you’re soaked through. Ruined your little shorts , huh?” Burt squeezes at Kurt’s pubic mound, loving how wet and slick his fingers are from just this.

“Please, dad. Oh please…”, Kurt begs as he spreads his legs further, swiveling his hips on purpose, loving the feel of his dad’s thickness along his wet cheeks. His juices are dripping everywhere wetting his inner thighs and slipping farther back toward his ass.

“Soaking us both with that needy pussy, what do you want, son? What does that greedy kitty want?”, Burt asks as he slips his free hand lower still, where Kurt is dripping.

“Touch me, oh fuck. Touch me right there. Fuck!”, Kurt whines as he turns his attention to the the movie. The couple are back on the table, the girl is now completely naked and has her legs spread open, similar to how spread Kurt is now.

“Mmm, look at her, kiddo. She’s taking those fingers so well, isn’t she? You want some fingers in your pussy too, baby? You’d like that wouldn’t ya?”, Burt keeps the questions coming, each filthier than the last. He pulls at Kurt’s waist band until he gets the message and lifts his hips.

Burt helps him out of his soaked shorts, dropping them carelessly on the couch next to them. Kurt lets himself take his seat on his dad’s lap. Now that there is nothing separating his naked bottom from his dad’s rough jeans, he feels naughty, dirty with how much he wants to rub against Burt’s naked cock. But he would never ask. Even now with all his inhibitions seemingly non existent, he wouldn’t dare ask for it. If his dad offered? Well, that would be a different story.

Knowing that Kurt isn’t going to run off anymore makes it easier for Burt to explore his son’s body. The boy hooks his knees onto either one of Burt’s as he relaxes back into his embrace. 

“Spread that pussy for me just like that, kid. So fucking hot, look at that girl, wailing with that tongue deep in her cunt. You like that too, huh, Kurt. Can feel your juices soaking through my jeans.”

Burt teases at his boy’s slit, walking two fingers along Kurt’s opening. Without warning, Burt slips his middle finger into his son’s pussy, loving how tight it feels.

“Oh, please, daddy! More more more more! Rub my clit, please, rub it I’ll be so good, I swear, please!”

Burt smirks, loving how quickly Kurt embraced his arousal. He’s absolutely pliant in his arms, taking everything Burt’s giving him and only wanting more.

“I’ll give you more, bud. Don’t worry about that. Just keep being a good boy for your dad, can you do that for me, baby?” Burt says before licking up Kurt’s shoulder, marveling at how good the boy smells. His salty sweet skin is aching to be touched, explored and ravished.

“So good, daddy. Don’t stop, fuck.”

Burt knows the video is coming to an end soon, the guy is teasing his cock, rubbing along the girl’s folds before fucking into her in one swift move.

“Never gonna stop, sweet boy. So fucking tight, gonna finger fuck that tight pussy so good, make you scream with how full you’ll feel. Cunt’s gonna be begging to be fucked all the time, just beggin’ for it.”

Kurt’s given up on holding back as Burt scissors two fingers deep in his pussy before adding a third. Sweat is dripping down his temple, he never expected to want this so badly, it feels like he’s so close, close to tumbling forward right off his dad’s lap, off the couch right off the fucking planet but none of it matters. He brings his arms to grip around his dad’s neck, grinding down onto his thick fingers and back onto the trapped cock underneath him.

“Rub your clit, Kurt. Rub it, wanna see you come, gonna make you come so fucking hard, boy. You don’t even know.” Both Hummel men are panting, so close, Kurt’s constant friction against his cock has Burt right on the edge of release, but he wants to see his boy come. Wants to see him fall apart with something so deep in his pussy for the first time.

“Close! So close! Daddy, gonna come!” Kurt shouts as he feels his dad twist his fingers at a new angle, catching so perfectly against his g-spot.

His fingers are rubbing his clit, frantically, so desperate to come. He feels his orgasm rush through him, racking his slender frame. He screams with it, feeling so overwhelmed as Burt fucks him through it before biting down on his shoulder as he follows him over the edge.

Once they come down, Kurt slumps against Burt, whining when his fingers start feeling like too much. Burt removes them, marveling at the sticky wetness he feels. Kurt hums before letting his eyes shut, he feels the thick fingers rub gently over his labia, the too sensitive sensation is enough to make him squirm. 

When he opens his eyes again he sees those same fingers prodding insistently at this mouth, he looks over at Burt, his eyes are shining, urging him to open up. He parts his lips, swollen from his earlier biting, and moans around those intruding fingers. Kurt looks straight into his father’s eyes, daring him to speak.

“So filthy, little boy.I knew you would love it as soon as you let yourself.”

“Does this mean I don’t have to look at those pamphlets anymore?” Kurt asks hopefully before sliding off his dad’s lap.

“No chance. In fact you won’t get to watch anything else with your old man until I know you’ve read them all.” Burt says before grimacing at the stickiness in his pants.

“Well, if that's the case I should get started. I do love movie nights with you, dad.” Kurt says coyly before standing.

Burt laughs, “Happy birthday, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> be sure to check here and my [tumblr](http://victoryblainers.tumblr.com) for more :)


End file.
